Many analog and digital circuits require a stable, regulated power supply to generate predictable and repeatable performance. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to integrate a regulator into a die as power supply voltage levels decrease for modem integrated circuits. For example, first generation Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM DDR1) devices use a 2.5 Volt supply voltage and second generation devices (SDRAM DDR2) use a 1.8 Volt supply. These DDR2 SDRAM devices have a supply voltage at 1.8 Volts and internal circuitries that are designed to work using a 1.8 Volt supply voltage. Thus, no extra voltage headroom is available for use of a conventional voltage regulator.